


A Thousand Dreams

by LuniaWolfe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuniaWolfe/pseuds/LuniaWolfe
Summary: Zelda had finally been crowned Queen of Hyrule. Link tries to find a a way for them to talk in private, after all, he has a question for the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom.





	A Thousand Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. This is a small one-shot I started last year. I finally got around to finishing it. For backstory, I was driving down the road, listening to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. A thought struck me of how fitting this song is for Link and Zelda. So this came to be. Listening to the song is quite fitting while reading. Twilight Princess is by far my favorite out of the series. I own no rights to The Legend of Zelda (which go to the wonderful Shigeru Miyamoto) or "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

**A Thousand Dreams**

He stood in the front row of the crowd of nobles, feeling out of place slightly, even after 6 months of living in the palace, they still made him feel that way. He had on a fancier version of the green tunic that he had worn on his journey, if one wanted to call it that. New doe skin tan leggings encased his powerful thighs and soft brown leather boots clad his feet. It felt odd to no longer had the weight of the Master Sword on his back, yet it was better off in the Sacred Grove, to await the next chosen one.

Link watched her, she knelt before a priestess of the goddesses, finally taking the vow to become the Queen of Hyrule. She wanted to wait until the kingdom had recovered enough from the Twilight Crisis, as it was being called. The new window in the audience chamber allowed a single beam of evening sun to envelope her, making the ivory gown she wore glow. She clearly spoke the vow to honor, care and protect her kingdom. If only the kingdom knew all that she had sacrificed to keep it safe. The golden crown was placed upon her head and she stood and turned to face her subjects.

“As is the Will of the Three, may I present to you, Her Majesty Queen Zelda Tetra Hyrule. Long Live the Queen,” announced the old priestess with raised hands. The crowd called out “Long Live the Queen.” Zelda raised her hand for silence. She caught Link’s eye and a small smile flashed between them for a moment, then she addressed her court for the first time. “As Queen of Hyrule, I would like to honour the one who risked so much to protect us during the Twilight Crisis. Link would you please come forward?”

A page came, carrying the sword she had used to surrender to Zant, on a pillow. As Link made his way forward and knelt, head bowed, before his queen, she grabbed the sword and laid the flatten side on his right shoulder. “Do you, Link of the Villiage of Ordon, swear to uphold the Law of The Knight? To honor this land, love this land, and protect this land, even if it means laying down your life?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

She placed it on his left, “Do you swear to honor her people, love her people, and protect her people, even if it means laying down your life?”

“Yes your majesty.”

She then rested it on the top of his bowed head,” Do you swear to serve the royal family, protect the royal family, and follow the Will of the Three, even if it means laying down your life?”

“Yes your majesty.”

“By the grace and power given to me, as Queen of Hyrule, I now dub thee First Knight of the Realm and Hero of Twilight. Arise, for all that you have done for this land, her people and your sovereign, Sir Link. May the Goddesses bless and keep you.”

Link arose and glanced at her, a small smile played on her lips and a promise in her eyes to talk later. He turned to look at the crowd before them, raised his hand chest high, which Zelda then placed her hand on top of, and he escorted her to the ball being held in her honor.

* * *

 

The tinkling of glasses and music could not cover the whispers of the crowd as they watched the couple dance their second of the four dances at the ball. A boy from Faron Woods, a commoner, dancing with the queen. She had made him First Knight! That practically made him an earl! Even if he was the chosen of the Goddesses, it wasn’t right! It was scandalous! Yet as they twirled the room, the couple heard nothing, they stared into each others eyes.

“You have improved, Sir Link,” Zelda remarked as he twirled her in a circle.

“The instructor you sent to me helped, you majesty,” was his reply as their hands touched and they circled each other.

“He was my instructor when I was a child. He always had a way about him.” She paused, as if to say something else but thought better of it. They clapped at the music faded. Raising his arm again, he escorted her off the floor.

“Come, Sir Link, it is getting hot in here and I have need of some cool air.”

“Of course, your majesty,” he replied as he led her to a balcony.

The moon made the fields look silvery from their vantage point. Link longed to ride the fields with Epona. He could only handle so much of the trappings of the castle for so long. He missed the wind whipping around him, whether through his hair or his fur coat. Did the queen miss being out in the open? He knew that she was aware while in Midna’s body. She had told him that it had amused her watching he and Midna argue back and forth. As he glanced at her, an idea came to him, yet how to word it? They were still within ear shot of other people.

“My queen, have you even ridden during a sunrise?”

She glanced at him, “I can not say that I have. I shall have to try it sometime. Is there a location that you enjoy particularly?”

“I like the area to the east of here. Epona has a chance to jump the low walls and the sun rising over Death Mountain is very nice.”

“I am sure that Rihanna would benefit greatly from some time out of the stables. I have neglected my poor mount getting ready for the coronation. Maybe I can go in the morning. I am sure that the court can wait a few hours before we convene,” she sounded almost wistful.

“I would be happy to escort you,” he said, a slight case of nerves coming from somewhere.

“Thank you. I shall meet you at the eastern gate before the sun rises then. I must get back. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Sir Link.”

“You as well, Your Majesty,” Link said with a bow.

After a few moments, he made his way back into the ball room. He slowly made a circuit around the room, his eyes darting back and forth, making sure that the queen was safe at all times. Yet as he watched her and the room, his mind wandered. He had gotten to know Zelda on a personal level since coming back to the castle after Midna returned to the Twilight Realm. She asked him to stay as her body guard for a time, which he did, only leaving for a short time to return the Master Sword and check back with the village. Since then, he rarely left. During the day he helped to rebuild the castle and trained the guards. They were a sorry bunch to be whipped into shape, but they were coming along. In the evening, he spent it with Zelda, learning more about the country he was protecting, learning more about the woman that ruled it. It had taken time, but he felt something for her. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he knew something was there. He slowly opened up about his experience. The nightmares that still plagued him, she helped lance the wound of them. The crazy things him and Midna had done, she laughed with him. The hard questions that he asked himself late at night, he voiced to her and she answered as best she could. In return, he was the same for her. Lancing the wounds of nightmares of failing her kingdom. Getting a different perspective on her kingdom by talking to him. Sharing the time of being with Midna, and seeing the world through different eyes.

They became friends in those evenings. Although, he had noticed during their evening talks this past month, that she would more quite. As if something was on her mind. He trusted that she would tell him when she was ready, but his curiosity was getting to him. He didn’t want to push her though. Zelda always thought before she spoke, and something talking this long to think about must be big. Of course he had a lot on his mind as well. In the past month, he had dreams. Dreams of places he had never been. Dreams of people he had never met. Yet she was always there, in ever single dream. She looked different in some of them, but he knew it was her. Her smile was the same in every dream. Her soul felt the same in ever dream. He loved her smile, it was like the sun after a rainy day. The ball was winding down now. Time to escort his queen to her chambers and do a final check of the castle. A quick stop at the stables to inform the head groom of their early morning outing, then to quarters to sleep. He hoped that she enjoyed their morning ride.

* * *

The sun had yet to rise when he saw a hooded figure riding a white mare coming up to him at the castle gates. He gave her a smile and silently rode beside her as they exited the town. As soon as hoofs met grass, they both took off in a gallop. Her hood flew back from the wind and her laughter rang in the air. It sounded like music to his ears. As the predawn light appeared, Link drew Epona to a halt and dismounted, turning toward Death Mountain. Zelda noticed her companion was no longer with her and she turned to see him standing by his horse, looking toward the mountain. She made her way back and dismounted herself, coming to stand beside him. As she watched the first rays of dawn hit the volcano, she didn’t notice that her knight was no longer looking at the view in front of them. As the sun appeared, the sight took her breath away. She sighed in contentment.

Link looked at the way the sun danced in her hair, making it shine like the dew on the grass. He could not take his eyes off of her. He could watch her like this for hours. He had a sense of dejavu envelope him. He knew he had seen her like this before. The morning sun dancing in her hair as a gentle breeze played with it. The joy and look of peace on her face. He was loath to speak, to break this spell of beauty before him.

“Your majesty…” Link began.

“No, we are alone. I would have you call me my name Link. When it is just us, there is no need to pretend that we do not know one another. I may now be queen, but I am still me. I will always be Zelda to you,” she said never taking her eyes off the sun.

“Ok Zelda, I have something to tell you. Well, its more of a question… Do you have dreams?”

"Of course I have dreams, silly,” she chuckled.

“No, I mean dreams that feel real. As if you are reliving moments from a past you know nothing about. Dreams so real that in the moment of waking up, it takes a few moments to remember where and who you really are.”

She bowed her head and whispered softly. “Yes, I have. Sometimes it is glimpses.” She took a deep breath, “yet in the past month, I have had more and they seem more real. Dreams of flying in the sky on a bird, racing a boy through the clouds. Dreams of being rescued from a magician. Dreams of seeing a boy in a courtyard and then sadness of him being gone. Dreams that I believe are… us. I think it is our past lives.”

“That is what I thought.” Link took a deep breath, gathered his courage and turned to her. He grabbed her hands, noticing that there was no gloves on her fingers. A spark went through his hand and shot up his arm. As she looked into his eyes, he knew. He knew what that feeling was that he had been trying to figure out.

“I have been having those same dreams this past month. In every one, you are there. In every one, I know you.” He raised one had to touch her cheek. A touch as soft as a butterflies wings. “In every one, I have loved you, as…. as I do now.”

Zelda’s eyes went wide for a moment and then she smiled. Tilting her head just enough that the rough callouses of his fingers pressed more onto her face. “Yes. When you came to my room, still in the form of wolf, I knew who you were. Though you were in a different form, your eyes were the same. You were the chosen hero that my past lives have been intertwined with for thousands of years. When I was inside Midna, I came to know you. I feel in love with you. Not because I had in the past, but your laughter, you selflessness, your courage, your heart. I have loved you for thousands of years, Link. I will love you for thousands more I believe. Because no matter what form we take, we find one another. My soul knows that you are the same gentle soul from before.” Her hand came to rest on his cheek and he smiled.

As they moved closer to one another, he rested his forehead on her’s. No words needed to be said as they breathed in the air of this time and space. As his lips met hers, he knew that no matter what time they found themselves in, they would always find each other. They had already loved for thousands of years. Why not love for another thousand or so?


End file.
